In recent years, elderly presbyopic people have been increasing in association with aging of the population. Accordingly, a user-friendly display device for the elderly presbyopic people, that is, a display device that allows for easy focusing is desired. For example, in an invention disclosed in PTL 1, light of RGB having passed through respective apertures is projected and superimposed at a position of a pupil by a microlens so as to be smaller in diameter than the pupil. Images of the light of RGB that are superimposed at the position of the pupil are formed by a lens of an eye without being superimposed on an retina of the eye. This makes it possible to reduce image blurriness, as compared with existing display devices.